hvns_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Plains University
Plains University is a college town in an entirely literal sense. There is no distinction between the two aspects of the school. Which is entirely necessary, because the number and variety of its students would make anything else practically unworkable. The Plains U. 'verse is a fantasy/sci-fi mashup where everything goes. Merfolk brush shoulders with Androids in 'Arcane Sciences 101', young deities brush up on modern life in 'Intro to Mad Science', and everyone drops their books to attend the latest bonfire bash thrown by the Demons and Undead when they deign to slink out of the Night Dorms. Something, something, something, Daaarrrk siiiide. Notable Landmarks 'The Mad Science Dorms-' You wouldn't think that this complex was a center of such controlled mayhem...and you'd be wrong in the worst way. This is where all the budding young super-scientists gather to design the latest new super-weapon, collaborate on ray-effect projects, take advantage of the in-house lab facilities, and, on occasion, catch a few hours of shut-eye in their rooms. When visiting, take care not to touch anything labeled 'self-destruct', 'Armagedonnation', or 'Big Red Button'. Should you leave and discover you've left a limb or vital organ behind, contact the head of the Mad Science Department, Doctor VanBraunstein to discuss potential replacement options. 'The Aquarium-' A dorm building for those students of a more aquatic sort, this facility sees to their needs perfectly. The two, above-ground floors are kept open to all without sacrificing comfort, thanks to the reliable sprinkler systems, which simulate conditions roughly comparable to a rain forest, while the lower three are entirely submerged. 'The Night Dorms-' Though the building may appear crude and poorly designed, with its solid steel construction and simplistic, blocky shape, when the sun finally sets and the massive shutters slide open, a sophisticated architectural masterpiece is revealed. Those students who call the Night Dorms home have something of a mixed reputation, and it's not entirely misplaced. With all the various demons, vampires, and undead who have 'issues' with the sun, and the generally pent-up feeling of the building itself during the days, the residents do like to...cut loose more often than others. Not a terrible thing, in and of itself, but it's still generally a good idea to tread carefully at any party hosted by a Night Student. 'The 'Magic Mansion'-' Home to those students who wish to fully immerse themselves in the study of the arcane, this dorm has been carefully constructed along one of the many ley-lines which run through the university, and boasts the only full ritual chamber on campus that isn't locked away behind a 'Faculty Only' door. The residents are studious and thoughtful, but one should still be wary of the occasional explosion or spontaneous color-changing event. As a note, any familiars found wandering should be taken to the local animal shelter; the Magic Dorm's Lost and Found is not equipped to house living things. This suggestion does not apply to animated objects. 'Ms. Tayka's-' A 'maid cafe' with a very particular way of dealing with rowdy clients, Ms. Tayka's is a favorite hangout spot for anyone who likes decent coffee, light meals, and violent brawls involving women in maid outfits. 'The ''Actual Aquarium- 'The center of the Marine Biology department, there is a large portion of the aquarium which is open to the public. Not always the busiest spot, it still boasts some modest popularity, and is one of the few 'tourist friendly' spots on campus. Clubs and Sports Plains University is home to a number of 'extracurricular' activities, and often finds itself in competition with other colleges, both locally and nation-wide. '''American Football-' As expected of any large American institution, there is a long-standing and dedicated football program. Head Coach Marshal McMannus, an Ursine Were, has led the team to many recent victories, and is showing no signs of slowing down. 'Wrestling-' Though not as popular as some others offered, many students join if only to have a chance to learn from the enigmatic 'Dai Sensai'. Fortunately, the old man is adept at picking out those who lack the proper dedication, and so the team rarely suffers from lack of talent. 'Basketball-' Coached by the talented (and dangerous) Merril Sv'atall, the Plains U. Basketball team holds the dubious record for 'most fouls in a single game'. Some might question the decision to put a Drow in charge of an organized sports team. Others might prefer to keep their organs inside of them. 'Futbol-' The Coach is a vampire. That works about as well as you would expect. 'Baseball-' Ehhhh... 'Tennis-' Ehhhhhhhhh... 'Swimming-' Well, it's coached by a Nyad. That's something. Though she does tend to forget that most beings do need to breathe air. 'The Combat Club-' Overseen by Professor Jayne, this club is both demanding and rewarding. You'll recognize its members by the varied weaponry they carry, and their willingness to approach particular problems with measured violence. The annual tournament they hold is one of the bigger events of the school year. The Story So Far Category:Universes